


-Eren & Levi-

by tarts1263 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tarts1263
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi were the best of friends back then but then thanks to some misunderstandings and cowardice, all that changed in a span of one single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. starting over

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's POV

On my 12th birthday, Levi had to go. 

"Do you really have to go?" Levi got a scholarship for a school abroad and going abroad meant not being able to see him. The mere thought of not being able to see him made my heart ache. "Sorry,Eren. Before I go, there's something that I'd like to say to you"

"I'm listening" I suddenly felt nervous like I could hear my own heart beating through my chest. He paused and those few seconds were the longest of my life "I like you. I always have" "wha-" "I love you" "W-wait...this is all too fast, I ca-" "Please, wait for me. Goodbye." 

I couldn't let out any words. I was just so surprised that I couldn't even give him an answer. _Please don't go, I need you here with me. Don't ever leave, just stay here by my side._

 _I love you too._ all those things on my mind but not a single thing was said.

As I reached out my hand to grab his arm, I realised that he already had his back turned, ready to leave me behind and go. Before I even realised it, he was gone. I was never able to tell him that I loved him too. I was never able to tell him about how much he meant to me. He's my everything.

I'll have to live on with all these regrets.

~7 years later~

"Eren! Did you do any of your homework?" and here comes my best friend, Armin. Reminding me about everything as usual "...Of course I did..." I didn't do it. I'm pretty sure that a I didn't do it. I am so fucking screwed. "Fine I'll lend you mine after lunch." He sighed. Who knows what would've happened to me if it weren't for Armin being the smartest guy in the entire school.

"Hey Jaeger" and there's Jean. "fuck off, horse face" that face of his just irritates me somehow. "You two, it's too early to start a fight" Marco always seemed to somehow manage to stop Jean from being stupid. Jean on the other hand is obviously gay for Marco but he won't admit it any time soon. "Let's just eat peacefully, okay?" and of course everyone listens to the successful talented genius Armin.

 

I on the other hand have absolutely no talents other than drawing and so I ended up leaving my life at a small little blog of mine in the wonderful world of the internet.

 

We had algebra with Professor Smith for our sixth period and as usual, I didn't do well at all. Algebra is my worst subject and I just can't stand all those numbers and how everything is so difficult and hard to analyse. I mean like, no one actually buys 300 watermelons.

And so school is finally over and now I get to go home and spend six hours wasting my life at full speed. "Eren, you better not slack off and not do any homework again. You don't want to get scolded by Mikasa like before, right?" the thought of getting scolded by Mikasa, my sister made my heart jump out of my chest and send shivers down my spine. As much as I'd rather not do any of it, I can't risk getting scolded by Mikasa ever again. She's probably the most terrifying thing to ever exist when she's angry. "Oh god, Armin you're right. I can't keep risking my life like this" only Armin and I know about the raging terror Mikasa sends when she's angry and we are both absolutely terrified.

 

I've gotta finish all my homework before Mikasa gets here or it's going to be actual hell on earth. She works as a model and hell she seems to be absolutely perfect at what she does.I don't think I've seen a single fashion magazine without her face on it since-oh yeah-she's the most popular model in the entire fucking modelling industry.  
Algebra, Social science, more algebra, oh what else do I not want to do? I checked the clock and it seems like there's an hour and a half until Mikasa gets back. That means that I can use the internet just for a little bit until she comes home to find me wasting every minute on everything which is definitely not going to be homework. 

I opened my Facebook account and surprisingly, I have an actual friend request notice. I don't think that I've gotten one in about three years or maybe even longer. I clicked on it to see who it was from, and I was just shocked.

_IT WAS HIM. IT WAS LEVI_

_Since when did he have Facebook? Since when did he know that I had one too? Where is he? Is he okay? How is he doing? When can I meet him?_ but out of all these, my biggest question was _does he still like me ?_ because still do and I think that I always will. All these questions suddenly flowed into my mind but the friend request wasn't what struck me most. It was the message that came with it.

" Can we start over ? "


	2. It takes courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV

_what does he mean by that? is there something he needs to tell me? is it something important? will whatever it is hurt?_ and so the second I scrolled down, all these questions were answered.

11:56am  
"Forget about what I said 7 years ago."

With those few words, a single question popped into my mind. _does this mean that he no longer loves me?_ the thought of this made my chest hurt. I could feel my stomach turning and twisting. It felt as if I got stabbed in the chest with a dagger piercing my heart. I don't think that I'll be able to handle this. Having the person who you loved for more than 7 years say those words to you would take away everything from you. Once more in my life, I couldn't reply.

~

I couldn't get any sleep at all last night thanks to that message. Even when Mikasa kicked me out of bed this morning, the message was all I had on my mind. Out of all the things he could've told me, did it really have to be that? Moreover, why did I just have to fall in love with him of fall people? He used to treat me like I was a child with no capabilities at all when I was 11 and he used to bully me all the time yet..he was so kind. The fact that I still love him and miss him after all this makes me so mad.

"-en, Eren! You've been spacing out for about ten minutes already. Did anything happen?" as expected of Armin who is practically as close to me as a brother would be. Somehow, he always knows when something up with me. "It's nothing really..." yes how not suspicious of me to say. "Liar" he saw through my lie just like he always has. 

"Is it about _him?_ "

" _Him?_ Levi? pffft of course not!"

"I never mentioned Levi."

Armin smirked and I realised that he already noticed ever since I started spacing out this morning. Probably because I did same thing once back in the sixth grade when Levi got mad at me for getting into trouble with a few students. I got home battered and bruised and Levi was just furious. I hated it when Levi would stay mad at me and I'd end up depressed for the entire day until Levi eventually gives in and forgives me.

I don't think that things are going to end the same this time though.

~

Apparently, I spent about 30 minutes spacing out during art class according to Reiner, the guy who sits beside me. I also ended up getting scolded at by Proffesor Pixis for bumping into about 5 people when I walked through the hallway. To top it off, Mr.Smith gave me extra homework for leaving mine incomplete. The day isn't even half done and all this already happened. What's next? another message from Levi?

 

I need to stop constantly worrying about this but sadly, I can't. I blame this on Levi. "Eren? what are you sitting around for? We need to buy all the food! Hurry, hurry!" Sasha values the importance of food a little too much sometimes. I grabbed Armin and decided to buy our lunch along with Sasha, who practically started drooling over the sight of the steaming plate of meat on the lunch table. Jean and Marco then walk up to our table and sit with us. I didn't notice until quite awhile though because I ended up thinking about all the things that happened between me and Levi the past few years which kind of stung a little.

"Eren? You okay? Is something bothering you?" how did Marco notice? was it that noticeable? "Well...It's a long story" I don't think that my heart would be able to take retelling all those past experiences with Levi. Armin then explained the situation to them-with my approval of course-and they were quite shocked yet Connie, who just sat beside Sasha, exclaimed,  
"I knew it! I knew you were gay!" which was then followed by obnoxious laughter and the sight of all of them smiling somehow lightened me up a little.

~

I got home and turns out that Mikasa threatened Armin into telling her about anything that happened to me at school and so I ended up getting scolded at. I feel worse for Armin though cause the poor guy never would've stood a chance against Mikasa's godly wrath.

I then sat in front of my desk, opened up my laptop, logged into Facebook and I looked at Levi's message one more time, trying to decide on wether I should ignore it or give him a reply. Just staring at the message gave me a bad feeling in my stomach so it was quite hard to focus and decided onto what to do.

After about ten minutes of staring at the message, Levi went online. I felt my heart beat out of my chest and I knew that I just had to say something.

5:38pm  
Levi, where are you?

5:40pm  
I'm back.

_Back? He's back? Since when did he get here? Why didn't he tell me about this?_ he better have a good reason for not telling me. Moreover, I want to meet him. I'm mad at him but I want to see him and hug him and feel the warmth of his hands. Fuck Levi for making me feel this way.

5:41pm  
Levi, can I meet you?.

5:58pm  
Actually, I was going to say the same. I have a few things to tell you.

I don't know if I'm going to regret this or not but knowing that I'll be able to meet him after 7 years makes me so happy that I can't even think straight. I'll always be glad that I managed to gather up the courage to let out those few words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is my first time making a fic I just feel so happy about the thought of people actually reading this so I hope that you guys are going to like the next chapter/s to come!


	3. I want to meet you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be written in third person this time! Hope you guys like it! :D

Eren could barely get any sleep thanks to the excitement and anxiety of finally being able to meet levi after 7 years. For today's morning, he was late as usual. He jumped out of bed,got changed, and ran towards the delicious scent of Bacon in the kitchen. Eren hesitated for a bit then said "Sorry Mikasa! I won't be able to eat breakfast today!" Eren being energetic so early in the morning was such an abnormality that it frightened Mikasa a little. As Eren ran out the door, nearly forgetting his bag he said his goodbyes to Mikasa and ran outside nearly tripping on the sidewalk pavement. Eren spotted his best friend Armin calmly walking towards the direction of their school. Eren was a pretty fast runner so luckily he managed to catch up to poor little Armin who was taken by surprise when Eren popped up out of nowhere and scared the life out of him.

"E-Eren! Don't do that! You practically gave me a heart attack!" Armin yelled. Eren simply replied with a sorry while grinning the widest grin he's ever made. Armin who was still a little jumpy from the scare that Eren gave him, was quite surprised at the fact that Eren's smiling such a bright and happy smile so early in the morning when he'd usually have this grouchy and annoyed expression on his face as he'd walk down the streets as if he barely had any strength left in his legs. Armin suddenly became curious about his behaviour and so he asked "Why do you seem so energetic today? It scares me." Eren just shrugged and didn't seem to notice the difference between him and his usual self which was a sign that something was definitely up. Armin who managed to already guess the reason onto why Eren's so happy decided to just ignore the insanely excited and happy vibe that Eren was giving off.

.

It was already History class and Eren still couldn't stop thinking about levi and ended up in a daze. Jean seemed to notice this and decided to tease Eren. "What's wrong Jaeger? thinking about how ga-" he stopped halfway when he realised that Eren, who couldn't hear a thing, actually had a small bright smile on his face as he looked out the window. The people surrounding Eren noticed this as well and couldn't even seem to express how surprised they were other the way that their eyes widened at the rare sight. Even the professor noticed and felt a little uneasy. Was the sight of Eren smiling early in the morning _that_ unusual? as a matter of fact, yes it was.

History just ended and they're now having their break at the canteen. Eren isn't exactly as smiley and happy as he was this morning and it's probably because he realised that so many things could go wrong once he meets Levi. _What if Levi doesn't like him anymore? What if he doesn't even want to see him at all? Is it only him who wanted them to meet?_ as much as he tried to cast away these thoughts, they wouldn't completely go away. Although he was cheerful and happy right now, there's always that constant anxiety of knowing that the possibilities of the meet-up with Levi going the wrong way. "Eren, what's up with you? Weren't you the insanely happy -and ahem, head-over-heels for Levi- guy a few seconds ago?" Connie asked as he sat down beside Sasha and the others. "Eh? It's nothing! I'm just thinking about a few things" he chuckled. _Eren was actually **smiling** and **thinking** at the exact same time_ there's no way that this wouldn't startle his friends.

Eren's phone rang and turns out he received a message. It was from Levi. Eren's bright green eyes glowed as his heart pounded with excitement and a bit of anxiety. As he left the table to get better connection, Armin leaned over towards the table and once more explained the situation to them. "Levi? isn't he that guy from elementary?" Marco curiously asked. "Ah! He was the kid with the scary expression on his face right?" Sasha exclaimed. "S-Sasha, don't be rude!" Krista said nervously. 

Not a single one of Eren's friends haven't heard about Levi especially since Eren used to always have that stupid happy grin when he'd talk about how much he admired Levi and everything he did. There was also that one time when they thought that Eren's heart would actually give out when Levi agreed to his request of being friends with him. Eren of course felt as if his heart would jump right out of his chest and happily fly into the sunset. He still has this memories of this end ends up all embarrassed when his friends bring it up.

.

Eren returned to his seat, now less fidgety and exited and more of happy yet nervous. His friends decided to not even question why because they already guessed that Levi caused this. They were pretty sure that only Levi could turn Eren into such an emotional train wreck.

Eren wasn't sure about how to react about Levi's message to him. He didn't know what feeling he should've felt but he felt like a mix of feeling embarrassed, happy, yet scared.

Levi  
10:43am  
"We're meeting at around 4:30 by _that_ spot. You know which I'm talking about, right?"

Eren  
10:43am  
"Of course I know _that_ place."

Levi  
10:44pm  
"Saturday then."

He knew which spot Levi was talking about very well. It was the spot where Eren first met Levi, a small children's park with swings and slides and little play-houses. On that day when they met, Eren was being bullied by a few older children who tried stealing a small keychain that Eren got from his father, claiming that it was theirs. They teased Eren and called him names and such. Eren, being a 6 year old child, tried to fight back but of course was no match for a group of 10 year olds. At that time, Eren felt as if he was going to cry a river of tears yet he couldn't. He didn't want to seem weak because hey, even six-year olds have their own pride to protect. Eren started shaking and tearing up as his body was filled with anger and then at that moment, Levi appeared. He made sure to have those idiotic irrational ten year olds beg for forgiveness for hurting such a young child. Eren suddenly felt the need to know who this man was. Although he had a scary face, Eren didn't see for all he saw was the unwavering spirit of the boy standing before him.

"Your name is?" Levi asked as he reached his hand out to the young little Eren. "I-I'm Eren. Thank you, for helping me out. If it's okay with you, can I know your name as well?" Eren said with curiosity in his eyes. "It's Levi. You better be careful next time, brat." he said as he walked back towards the same school Eren goes to. Levi ended up become the man Eren admired more than anyone he's ever met and lucky for him, Levi went to the exact same school that he did. It was then on that day, that their relationship started.

Eren who tried regressing these memories had them all suddenly come back to him which ended up with him blushing a bright shade of pink as he slammed his face onto the table out of embarrassment."Eren?! W-W-What's gotten into you?" he accidentally ended up startling Armin again today followed by the surprised and startled faces of his peers at the table.

Eren won't be able to keep Levi out of his head any time soon especially with one sole thought occupying all the space in Eren's head.

_I want to see you right now,Levi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took long to update this! School was kinda hectic and so I was busy with tons of stuff :3


	4. Tomorrow's the day.

It was seven in the morning when Eren woke up, jolted out of his bed and realised, _IT'S SATURDAY TOMORROW._ and of course, that meant being able to meet Levi. He was so excited that he actually seemed like an abandoned puppy who got told that his master was going take him back home and smother him in hugs and kisses. But well, that's what he least expects from Levi of all people. Eren just doesn't see Levi as the kind of guy who'd like to sit down on the couch and cuddle for _three hours straight_ which sadly, is exactly what Eren has always wanted to do with him. But then of course if all goes well, then maybe he'd have a chance.

.

There was a knock on the door followed by Mikasa entering his room."Eren, wake u-" she paused mid-way the second she noticed that Eren's sea-green eyes seemed as if they were sparkling. Eren sitting in bed with his eyes practically shimmering at seven in the morning, is definitely even more unusual than yesterday's events. "U-um...breakfast's ready" she said as she closed the door. As curious as she was, She didn't even want to ask about it. But of course, being Eren's sister, she already had a _slight slight slight_ feeling that this was Levi's doing. Who else could've done this to her -ahem, insanely gorgeous- pure hearted little brother?

as they sat on the breakfast table, Eren heard the words he didn't exactly want to hear from her in the morning. "Eren, Armin told me about _him_ " of course, Armin was forced to tell her about this."h-him? what are you trying to say?" he tried to laugh this off but of Mikasa didn't seem as if she was going to budge until Eren admits it.

At least five minutes of complete and utter silence passed when Eren just couldn't stand Mikasa's terrifying glare any longer. "I give up. Yes, I've been talking to Levi and yes I like him, ad yes we're meeting up tomorrow! Just stop looking at me like that..It's disturbing!" the poor kid just couldn't seem to handle the pressure of her glare(not like anyone else can either). 

Mikasa, being the understanding sister she is, was absolutely fine with that. Well yeah, maybe she isn't exactly too keen on them dating but she's fine with it. She just wanted to be sure that he's doing well and not causing any trouble. She then smiled and said,"Alright then. You're going to be late again so hurry up. Tell me more about Levi later when we get back."

.

Walking to school with Armin became a daily routine now since they just happen to see each other so often. "Eren! What took you so long? Ah!" he paused, "w-w-was it M-Mikasa?".His voice seemed so frail and scared somehow. Eren noticed and kind of just stood there and thought to himself, _what in the hell did my sister do to this poor young child ?_ "Don't worry about it Armin. You had no choice but to tell her, right?" he noticed that Armin still wasn't exactly settled with just that."I'm not mad." Eren smiled. "Thank god!" Armin let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Eren, I know that you're exited about meeting Levi and all but what are you gonna tell him once you see him?" Eren took sometime to think then said, "I don't kn-AH!" right at that moment, he thought _wait, maybe this is my chance to tell him how I feel? a chance to bring back what happened years ago?_ and ended up blushing tomato red as a result. 

"I'm guessing that you're planning on confessing,right?"

"Wha- no! c-course not!"

"I'm sorry but Eren, have you forgotten that we've been friends for more than _10 years_ now? It's a little obvious."

Well that obviously got Eren to shut up and get even redder. Moreover, Eren was pretty damned surprised over how much confidence Armin showed even if he was shaking like a leaf a few seconds ago. "Goddamit, I hate it when you do that!" Eren exclaimed. "Do what? completely overrule every single one of your statements?" looks like he seemed to be aware of that. "YEAH EXA- oh wait we need to hurry! At this rate we'll end up late!" and with that, they ran to school like there was no tomorrow. (ending up with Armin insanely worn out of course)

.

Gym class was starting and they were having volleyball practice for today. While they were warming up, Eren pretty much just dozed off for a bit thinking about how things would go with Levi."Eren, were you listening? classes are going to be cut short today. We're until 2pm" Eren, who now snapped out that daze, just gave Armin an okay sign and tried thinking about what he'd do the entire day. He thought that maybe he could go to Armin's and play Halo or something, but then he realised that there's an upcoming test tomorrow, and of course Armin would be studying for that. He then thought that he could maybe go and see one of Mikasa's photo shoots, but then he'd just be a distraction there. Now out of options, he decided to just hole himself up in his room and spend four hours on Skyrim.

Oh but of course, he'd also spend most his remaining time just waiting for the chance to see Levi. The perfect chance to tell him all that he couldn't.

.

Classes ended and Eren finally managed to get home after quite the hectic day. Thanks to classes being cut short, each subject gave at least two assignments due on monday next week. But since tomorrow's the big day, Eren just decided to pretend that none of that happened.

He started to play Skyrim for about three hours or so, when suddenly his phone's screen lit up. It was a call from an unknown number but Eren just felt the need to answer this call. The second he picked up the call, he heard a deep voice answer on the other line.

"This is Eren, right? It's me."

Eren knew this voice. It was a nostalgic voice he has always loved to hear. A voice that spoke to him firmly yet gently. This voice belonged to no one else than Levi.

"L-Levi...? Is that you? How did you get my number? Why are you calling? Wh-"

"What's with that? I haven't talked to you in years and you bombard me with questions? disrespectful brat." he clicked his tongue.

Levi was being strangely casual about this, whereas Eren can't even seem to keep calm. Anger, sadness, loneliness, happiness, all these emotions occupied Eren's head at that moment.  
He found it hard to respond but he still decided to try his best to not end up as insane as a mental asylum patient and just keep it cool.

"Well sorry then. H-H-Hi I guess... and u-um, about tomorrow, why did you only plan this now? why now of all times?"

Eren was as curious and nosey as ever, especially on _this_ topic. There was a long silence after that which was a sign that Levi was giving his answer some thought.

"Tch, you fucking nervous wreck, I-I'll explain tomorrow. Look forward to meeting me, brat."

That was then followed by the sound of Levi's phone on the other line falling to the ground. Followed by a text that said "got to go, I'll meet you tomorrow". So many thoughts overwhelmed Eren's poor little heart.

 _Oh my god, did Levi actually stutter? Did that mean that he was nervous too? Is he looking forward to this as much as I am? What's he planning to do?_ but then there was also that one thought, _wow Levi you jerk we haven't spoken to each other for over 7 fucking years and that's how you end the motherfucking call ?!_ but in spite of all these unusual mixed up emotions, He still loved Levi, and he'd never deny that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry if updates ever end up taking long!
> 
> I'll try to update this fic as soon as I can! (It'll probably take two weeks or more)


	5. And so, They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV

I'm meeting Levi after 7 years. I'm worried and I'm scared, but I can't help but be excited to meet the guy who had me fawning over his existence ever since the day we met. I've wanted to meet him again for so long, yet why am I so nervous? I can't seem to brush it off and say that "it's just Levi" because the reason for why I'm so nervous is because it's Levi.

We haven't even gotten in touch until this year. Although I'm worried over how awkward things are going to be, I'm a little more worried about just how much I'm going to screw up. I mean, yeah I'm mad and all that we haven't talked in forever but this is my only chance to fix things, and I can't just let this chance go because of some petty mistake. But then, I don't even have the slightest clue onto wether Levi still likes me or not; and I'm hoping that it isn't the latter.

It seems that I've woken up a little later than usual, rather, a lot later than usual. I stayed up too late thinking about this day that I ended up sleeping at 6 in the morning. It's 12 noon now and I haven't fixed up,taken a shower, or anything at all. Out of all days that this had to happen, it had to be today? I guess that it's just life's way of giving me a heart-warming _fuck you_  
.

I feel excited for this and all but I'm not exactly sure about what to wear. I can't walk to a park in a suit, it would be unusually formal. Then again, I can't go there as I'm dressed right now; just an old shirt and worn out shorts. Maybe I'm fretting over this too much? I'm not quite sure anymore. It feels like today won't exactly go as planned.

It's just that I feel the need to try making everything absolutely perfect for today,but the day hasn't even started and it seems as if I'm bound to fail. I could be making too much of a fuss about this but as much as possible, I'd like to look the least bit attractive -of course,to Levi- at least once in my life. I wouldn't want to walk beside someone as amazing as Levi knowing that people would speak negatively about him being beside someone like me. It's not that I don't think that he's strong enough to handle these, It's just that I'd rather avoid having people think of Levi negatively, especially if it were my fault. The last thing I'd ever want to do to someone so dear to me is make them unhappy.

I immediately stood up as I realised that I unconsciously spent over 30 minutes thinking about these things. I noticed that it was an hour till 4:30 and decided to leave the house. Hopefully, by some sort of miracle, everything will end up alright.

.

Luckily, I managed to get to the park without any interruptions. All that's left is to wait for Levi, and only that. It feels as if my entire life is hanging upon Levi's response; his response to my first ever confession. I've honestly never confessed to anyone before, nor even been confessed to. Other than falling for Levi, I've never exactly been interested in romance or anything of the sort. Love and romance have always been Mikasa's thing. She has an entire shelf completely filled with ONLY romance novels. Whereas I, on the other hand, have only read a romance novel only about once or twice in my life. Even if by some miracle, Levi would still like me (and of course I would as well), I wouldn't know how to actually date someone. Well, the chances of it happening seem very dim so I highly doubt that anything positive would happen later on.

.

By 4:30 Levi was still nowhere in sight. I got worried and decided to contact him, but still no response. Thirty more minutes passed and yet Levi still hasn't arrived. At that point, I kind of got disappointed and thought that maybe it was only I who was looking forward to this. Maybe Levi didn't even care enough to place any effort into getting out of bed and driving all the way here. Just as I was about to give up and walk away, I stopped, turned around, and saw a short man covered in sweat. I took a few more glances at him and I realised, I know this person

Why was he covered in sweat? Did Something happen to him? Is he okay? as all these thoughts occupied every inch of my brain, The man briskly walked towards me and yelled, "Eren!" repeatedly. As he came closer towards me, I realised something. This man was Levi. It feels as if time has stopped in it's tracks. The way he calls my name still gives me goosebumps until this day; it's amazing. I feel so overwhelmingly happy of his presence that I don't even know how to react.

Seeing him in this state made me realise that I wasn't the only one who placed a ton of effort into this. On sight of him, it felt as If my heart stopped and would just jump right out of my chest. His presence inflicts this odd pain in my chest, which I just can't seem to figure out. "W-why are you covered in sweat?" I asked curiously. Levi then looked at me with his sharp, sharp eyes which seemed to have pierced right through my chest. "The damned train engines were busted, so I had to fucking run all the way here. Do you see how filthy I am right now? I did all this shit for you, Eren." Levi explains. I let out a little giggle as I realised that he surprisingly hasn't changed much since we were children. Moreover, hearing someone as handsome as Levi say that he went through all this trouble just to see me; it makes my knees go weak.

"You didn't have to go through that much trouble just to see me!" Although I'm worried and mad that he did all that to see me, I was actually pretty fucking happy that the guy I've liked for over 7 years decided to put in all this effort to do so. Levi looked up to me and said, "I went through all the trouble because I'd get to see you." it seems that Levi still knows how to make my heart race.

Before I realised it, I started crying over how happy I was; How happy I was to get to see him. Things may end up pretty awkward between us but I don't even care anymore. I just want him to know about how precious he is to me.

"Levi, can I tell you something..? It's something that I've wanted to tell you for a few yea-"

"Sorry."

_Am I being rejected already?!_

"I'm still in love with you."

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

This is most likely a dream, isn't it? Not in a millions years would I have ever thought that Levi would feel the same. I never thought that the day would come when I'd hear those words come out of his mouth. This isn't a joke...is it? As I stood there in awe, Levi's face seemed to get redder, and redder, and redder, until he ended up blushing all the way down to the nape of his neck. I still can't believe this.

"I told you..I still fucking love you, you stupid brat!"

_God, if this is a dream, please don't wake me up._

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this took so long to post! (I blame the powers of school and procrastination)
> 
> Thank you all for being patient and I hope that you're looking forward to the next chapters to come!


	6. Confessions (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for not updating :((
> 
> It's just that all the schoolwork was a pain in the ass and I really needed a break so yeah.
> 
> I felt really bad about neglecting this so here it is!
> 
> New and (did I mention this before?) most likely last chapter!

For a moment then, it was just pure silence.

I couldn't utter a single word in response.

My brain just couldn't seem to process the thought of Levi feeling the same for years and years now. All this time that I've mourned over the thought that I'd confess once more just to end up as a rejected pile of nothingness, was pointless. I was filled with more joy than I've ever felt before but damn, this means that I've wasted every single minute of my fucking life thinking about how awfully painful it would be...when in reality, it ended up being the exact opposite. I'm overjoyed enough to feel confused on wether I should laugh about it or cry.

I want to hear him say it again.

I want to hear him say it over and over and over again.

Based on my knowledge on all this crap, there's a single reason onto why I feel this way, and I'm pretty sure that I've been aware ever since then.

"I love you." _Oh shit, am I actually crying?_

He blinked in surprise, silencing everything for a moment until he asks me, "W-What?"

"I love you, goddamnit I love you, Levi"

_Ah shit._

_Now we're both crying._

"W-Why the fuck are you crying, you goddamned brat?"

"I don't think you're in the position to say that, Levi." I said as I let out a small laugh.

As we walked towards each other, he wrapped is arms around me, completely enveloping me in his warmth.

_This scent...flowers?_

Oh wait, now that I think about it, just a few days ago... I received a basket of flowers on my doorstep. They were something like a shepherd's purse or whatever you call it.

"Levi...was it you who brought those flowers to my dorm room the other day?"

He gripped onto my shirt and stayed silent for a moment. "Not exactly."

_what does he mean 'not exactly' ?_

" I asked that friend of yours to place it there. The blonde one, Armin I think. Questioned him a little to see if he wouldn't tattletale though and it seems that he's done a fine job."

I was aware that Levi's definition of 'a little' wasn't even close to that. He probably ended up interrogating Armin and scaring the life out of him by accident.

 _Oh man Armin I am so fucking sorry._ guess I'll have to apologise when I see him.

I thought that what Levi did was pretty adorable though so I decided to tease him a bit.

"Isn't that sweet of you, _Levi_ " I said in the most annoying voice I could pull off and damn, he certainly looked pissed about it.

"Jesus christ Eren, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to shut your goddamned disrespectful mouth for you"

"Pfft you love me too much to do that."

"Exactly."

All of a sudden, he grabbed me by the collar, pulled me towards him, and at that very moment, our lips collided.

I was in absolute shock.

That was my first kiss.

_My first fucking kiss was my first love_

I was at a loss for words at how much more fucking amazing this day could get.

I kissed him back and he seemed as surprised as I did.

"Goddamnit Eren, you little shit."

"Yeah, well I'm your little shit now."

"...Jesus Eren, you sound like a fucking dumbass."

"Yeah I love you too."

I kissed him on the cheek and noticed that he was surprisingly really embarrassed by these. His face turned into another shade of red and he ended up just burying his face onto my chest, trying to cover up all the embarrassment.

"What are we going to do from now on though? Are you going to permanently move back here? Where are you going to stay?"

"Well I haven't finished all the job papers yet so before I move into an apartment, I'll be invading your place for a bit"

"That's fine but-"

"What? You worried about me finding out how _filthy_ and _disgusting_ your room is?"

"That's not it but- wait that's partially it but anyway-"

"You worried about living in dormitory room, all alone with you boyfriend?"

I felt my face flush a bright shade of pink as I felt my cheeks get warmer and warmer by the second. God, is this revenge for me teasing him earlier?

"Don't worry, I won't do anything."

"Thank go-"

"yet."

All the relief suddenly disappeared and turned into a shitload of embarrassment.

"I hate you."

"Oh really?"

"No."

"Love you too."

I of course, have always have, and always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all you awesome people out there who actually spent their time reading this!
> 
> Thank you all for putting up with the terrible progress and the crappy editing (the editing that I never did tbh) (sorry)
> 
> (also, it seems that levi has ended up as the one who would probably bottom if ever they did the do.haha)
> 
> Thank you all so much :)


	7. Special Chapter: Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend kept pestering me to finish this and post this so here it is XD
> 
> These are just going to be short little extras (even shorter than how short they already were in the first place ahahaaa)

Sometime after that eventful day, Levi moved into my place temporarily and we decided to sit down and talk for a bit. We talked about college, his job, and I asked him a bunch of questions regarding what it was like living abroad for a while. He described it as a rather enjoyable experience and later on made my face flush a shade of pink when he made the cheesiest comeback, telling me that the most comfortable place there could ever be was right next to me.

It's been about ten minutes since he said so and yet my face still seems to be as bright pink as a baby's face.

_god fucking damn it._

"That reminds me, remember that one time in elementary when we were forced to play the marriage game as kids? We were at my house and we lost a bet, thus the punishment."

"That was quite long ago wasn't it...I'm surprised that you still remember."

"Do you honestly think that I'd forget after that entire fight we had about it? We fought over who would be the groom back then." I chuckled.

He thought about it for a moment and seemed a little pissed when he remembered that he ended up being the bride either way.

"Ah, You ended up being the br-"

"Who the fuck gave you the right to bring that up? You little shit."

He was quite the intimidating bride. Horrifying, nearly and yet, he still infatuated me with every single action he made. Even more so when he had to wear one of Mikasa's flower girl gowns during the 'punishment'. He looked absolutely stunning in it and even until now, I just can't seem to shake that image off my mind.

"You looked beautiful, you really did."

I looked over to him and from nape of his neck up to the top of his head, he was blushing a soft shade of pink, even more embarrassed than I was earlier. He tried to cover his lips from slowly curving into an adorable smile, murmuring something which perhaps was a death threat.

He was the most adorable thing ever and I loved it.

|~~~~~~~~~~|

We decided to take a stroll in one of the nearby parks. We sat on a park bench by the fountain and decided to take a rest for a moment. I enjoyed having these nice talks with Levi. They just seemed to soothe me and ease me from all the troublesome shit that college throws at me. We had a nice talk about what we've been doing recently when we suddenly drifted off topic and got back onto the topic of the school we used to study in. He was an upperclassman and we were in the same soccer club.

"Ah, By the way, didn't you pass me an 'i love you' note as a joke during club practice before? It was a dare, or so you said."

He hesitantly responded and said, "Jesus christ, why do you even remember these?" he paused.

"It wasn't a dare, got it? I may have possibly just bailed on it and pretended that it never happened."

As I was about to speak out my response, he covers my mouth, glares at me then tells me to not speak of it, not _ever._

"I may have possibly liked you since back then but who in jesus name can confirm that now because I'm not speaking of it either."

I could understand though because his entire face was heating up. An adorable grumpy old man trying hard not to grin as his face slowly flushes a shade of red. It was yet another adorable sight of Levi today.

"Yup, got it." I said as a small laugh escaped from my mouth.

We then took a short walk back to my place, hand in hand, enjoying the time we've spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be at least 1 or 2 more of these special chapters by the way.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Special Chapter: After

The two were seated in Eren's room, playing numerous rounds of Marvel vs. Capcom, trying their best to not get frustrated and disturb the neighbours. Eren, despite spending majority of his time playing these types of games with Armin, had absolutely no luck when it came to beating levi.

"Shit, not again!" Eren exclaimed. Yet again another loss against Levi today. "Why are you so good at this?"

"The amount of practice I've had is about twice your age. You're a thousand years too early to break my winning streak, Eren." Levi intimidated him.

"Don't act like I didnt get practice while you were gone, Levi!" He said threateningly, having piqued Levi's interest.

"Oh? What else did you do while I was gone?" He leaned in. "Tell me." he provoked.

"..Fine! Maybe, just maybe, the younger me decided to uh..to.."

"to?" Levi smirked.

"Maybe..make sims of us..and maybe..get..you know.."

"get what?"

"married..." he whispered, almost inaudible, face red and averted from Levi's gaze.

"Oh my god Eren." Levi fell onto Eren, tightly and affectionately hugging him. Despite how he didn't want to offend him, he just couldn't help but laugh at how incredibly cute this boy could get. "Dammit Levi" Eren exclaimed, looking as if he were about to burst into tears out of embarrassment. "Don't worry Eren, you still seem to have retained that cute aspect of yourself throughout the years." he wiped off the tears forming at the sides of Eren's eyes, "Who knows? It might come true sooner than you think." he reassured him.

"Sooner than I- what?! Levi, what do you mean?!"

"Secret."

"Tell me what you mean!" He whined

"It means what it means. That's it. Nothing else you can get out of me."

"That's not the explanation I wanted dammit."

"Then what did you want? Perhaps, Me?" he looked him in the eye.

"Wha- Levi!"

 _How Sly!_ Eren thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but this'll probably be the end of these special chapter thingies :( I've run out of ideas!


End file.
